Vector-borne Disease Research Training Program in China This research training application seeks funding to promote career development and capacity building in vector biology research in China. Vector-borne diseases are a major public health problem in China and vector control represents the most effective method for dengue and malaria prevention. However, it is remarkable that given these circumstances vector biology research capacity in China is limited and underfunded. Among major gaps in medical entomological research in China are descriptive, non- mechanistic studies of vector ecology, student knowledge deficiency in mosquito taxonomy, molecular biology and genomics techniques, and disconnection between scientific findings from medical entomologists and vector control policymakers. This training program is designed to fill these major gaps in medical entomology research and vector control in China. The scientific objectives of this training application focus on vector population and community ecology, insecticide resistance genetics, and translational research in malaria and dengue vector control. We propose two tracks of training: long-term training of six Ph.D. students and four postdoctoral fellows from China, and short-term training of ten junior scientists and professional vector control staff, including polic makers in charge of vector-borne disease control. In addition to obtaining research experience in both laboratory-based molecular biology and field- based ecological research, each year we will organize a core-training curriculum that focuses on biostatistics and data management, ecology, vector systematics, scientific writing and responsible conduct of research. The core-training curriculum will be open to a large audience. The superb infrastructure and capacity in the international training sites (Southern Medical University in China and China CDC) and in the U.S. (University of California at Irvine) are particularly suitable for the proposed training. This training program will contribute significantly to the career development of the Chinese scientists by bridging laboratory and field research experience in vector biology, by equipping them with new technologies, and by enabling them to develop independent or collaborative research projects. The main scientific issues addressed in this application are common to dengue and malaria vectors in the world, thus the findings from our program are anticipated to have general significance in vector-borne disease control in other regions.